Ranma : New Beginings
by Golden Nova
Summary: Ranma1/2, TM and other crossovers. Adopted by BlackTidefan.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER- 1**

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tenchi Muyo or any other series in this stories. They belong to their respective owners. I own only the characters I created.

Summary:

After the failed wedding, Ranma's relationship with the NWC became very unstable and finally deciding he had enough, Ranma left Japan in search of a cure for his curse. But what he accidentally found changes his life forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jusenkyo, China**

" Aiyah, honoured customer come back. What can Plum do for honoured customer." asked the ever eager daughter of the Jusenkyo guide.

" I was wondering if you could direct me to the Spring of the drowned man." Ranma replied. During this few weeks Ranma has improved his speech skills and almost completely lost the slang. He also developed etiquette skills thanks to the Martial tea ceremony mastery.

" Right this way honoured customer. "

Ranma followed Plum as she led him to the told spring." This is the spring honoured customer."

Ranma was excited, he can finally get rid of the curse. He was about to jump into the spring when he was stopped by a shout.

" NO! Honoured customer should not jump into the spring. Curses only mix. There no cure for Jusenkyo curse." Shouted Plum. Ranma shuddered thinking what would have happened if he had jumped into the spring. He would have become a freaking hermaphrodite.

" Then the water you sent me would only have made it worse." This is just great what is he supposed to do now.

" Plum is sorry. Plum only send orders. We not ask questions." Plum replied with an apologetic face. She was felling really bad for this man. He single handedly saved Jusenkyo from destruction and defeated Saffron of the Pheonix mountain. He definitely needed a break. She was brought out of her thoughts when Ranma talked to her.

" Thanks for everything Plum. I think I will be leaving now." He handed a bunch of Yen to Plum, who refused at first but relented when she saw his eyes. She had to help him somehow. " There is a place 100 mile north from here where a cave is formed. If customer likes, he can visit that cave. People say cave has special powers that helped people with problems."

" Thanks Plum. I think I will be going there. If anyone asks please don't tell them where I have gone."

" Honored customer no worry. Plum won't tell even father." Ranma smiled and this and kissed the poor girl on the cheek who turned neon red and fainted. Ranma just smiled and carried her into the house and put her on the bed. Contrary to everyones belief Ranma can understand females very well ( he thinks he can ). The only reason he did not is to shake out any suspicion from his father's mind that he is intelligent. Ranma acted as an unintelligent Martial artist to save himself from responsibilities he did not want.

Shaking himself out of the stupor he left the house and started in the direction of the cave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cave was huge with huge rock formations and water streams. Ranma put up his camp he pulled from his hidden space, a technique he stole from Mousse. What the others did not know is that Ranma copied all of the other techniques from his friends and perfected them. He can now fire ki blast instead of chi like Ryoga. He also copied some techniques from various anime he watched like the Kameha wave from DBZ and Dragon slave from Slayers. He also changed the staff of ascension into a pure ki weapon when he joined the two elemental weapons. Now it is hidden safely in his subspace waiting to come out if Ranma needed assistance.

Sighing again he thought of his past. He did not get a chance to live life fully. Now free of his past he had no idea what to do. He did not have a family name as he declared himself as a rounin. Shaking his head he fell asleep hoping that he would get answers the next day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the cave Ranma's thoughts were heard by a being. The being which was trapped in this cave for millions of years. The being wept listening to the humans life. It was proud of his sense of honour and his pure and selfless heart. The being felt a certain pull towards this young man. Could it be .

Ranma was slowly brought out of his sleep when he felt something call for him. He got up slowly and packed his pack and followed his senses to the sorce. He did not find it hostile but lonely. So he followed his senses untill he came to a dead end. The pull was on the other side of this cave wall.

Deciding quickly, he broke the wall with the Breaking point technique. He coughed a few times to get his lungs clear of the dust. It was pitch black inside, so he held out a ball of ki in his hands to illuminate the cave. What he saw stunned him speechless. Inside the opening was a small lake not even half a foot deep. In the middle was a crystal formation which was slowly glowing and pulsing as if in sync with the ki in Ranma'a hand.

Feeling the call he slowly walked upto the pool and approached the crystal formation. Embedded into the crysral was a Seed the size of a Acorn. It was light brown in clour and was very woody. He slowly approached it and touched the crystal. The crystal slowly glowed as the seed inside it glowed white. Ranma felt his body glow in sync with the seed but could not get his body to pull himself free. He felt his body change not in shape but as a whole.

What Ranma felt was correct. His body was changed in its DNA level. It is now much more powerful and can survive in outer space if need for some time and is almost indestructable. A white body armor formed on Ranma's body. It was light but extremely strong and durable ( Imagine Demon Eyes Kyo's body armour ).

When the change is completely a bond formed between the two beings. It was stronger than normal bonds. It was the bond of the spirits not of souls but very strong. When the light receeded, the seed broke from its crystal resting place and slowly floated towards Ranma. Unknown to Ranma a silver chain now formed itself on his neck with a cage like pendant into which the seed fit perfectly. Shortly afterward the seed fit into the chain, Ranma lost consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma slowly opened his eyes. It was not very bright but the light still hurt his eyes. He surveyed his surroundings and found it was the opening in the cave. The roof now sported a hole which is now pouring sunlight into the lake. Wait a minute the lake. Then why is he still male. Deciding to get up he tried to sit but he felt a weight on his chest. It was not big , small about two feet and has long black hair. It slowly stirred on his chest and woke up. Sitting on his chest, the child looking suspiciously like his female form opened her eyes revealing two blue gray eyes just like Ranma's. In all reality she is looking like Ranma's child. Ranma started to get nervous.

' When did I become a father' he thought.

" Hi there" he greeted her . She looked deep into his eyes and smiled at him which seemed to light up the entire cave. She hugged him in such a way that amazon glomps looked like friendly hugs.

" Can't breath......world going grey" Ranma gasped out. The girl squeaked and quickly released the hug. She got to her feet and looked around nervously.

" Hello I-I-I am Yuna-oh " the girl shyly introduced herself. Ranma smiled which seemed to ease the girl's nerves." Hi! I am Ranma"

" I know." she replied. Ranma became suspicious again. But the girl just smiled and pointed at his chest. Ranma follwed her finger and saw the seed which was in the crystal formation in a pendant on his neck. " What .." He asked confused.

Yuna sighed. SHe then explaine about the Jurian empire and their technology and about the Tree ships. She also explained about the changes in his body in which Ranma interrupted. " Wait, wait. So you are saying that I am a Jurian now."

" No. You are better. You can survive in outer space for some time about two days by my estimates. Also my powers, the Wings of the Light hawk is now in your abilities. It seems that istead of an aura bond, we formed a Spirit bond. I also gaine some of your abilities like rapid self recovery, the Moko Takabisha, the subspace stortage and the abilities to fire vaccum blades when I am in my ship form."

" Wait you told me that normal tree ships need to grow on a ship ."

" That is correct but I am different. I am on of the two seeds that have been dropped from Tsunami when she was born. I may not be as powerful as her but I can Use the Ten Light hawk Wings efeciently and am more powerful than the First Generation trees. I can transform into the ship form and back into the seed form to conserv energy and to stay close to the bond mate."

" Okay. But how did you become a samll girl like that. From what you have told no Treeship could do that except Tsunami."

Yuna felt nevous. She avoided looking into his eyes while she explained. " I crash landed on this planet millions of years ago. I only had a bond mate for only a hundred years. I was trapped in this cave from that time till now. I have heard many people thoughts and have seen them. I too wanted to live a normal life. When I saw you, I saw your spirit has two forms. So I-I-I took that other form to make myself material. I can still dissapear into the seed. I thought maybe that I can have a life. I...I won't be surprised if you hate me now tha....."

Yuna was cut of from the explanation when Ranma hugged her. " No Yuna. I should be thanking you. You got rid of my curse and now I have a cute little daughter."

" Re..re..really. You don't hate me. I..I..I can be your daughter now." she asked with hopefull eyes.

" Yes for long as I live. Maybe only a few thousand years from what you told about Jurian life span"

" I don't think you need to worry about that. You see when we bonded, my abilities mixed with yours, so we are practically immortal now. We can be killed but we cannot die a natural death."

" Wow" was Ranma's only thought. " So what about the whole I am now a Jurian Prince thingie."

" You see anyone who bonds with me is a Prince of the Jurian Empire. Now you are Ranma Jurai."

" I really am a Prince aren't I. That means you are a Princes Miss Yuna Jurai."

" Really. I can really be your daughter."

" Of course you can. From now on you can call me papa if you want."

" Pa..pa...papa. Yes I like the sound of that." She hugged Ranma Fiercely and muttered 'thank you' over and over again. When she calmed down she beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek.

" So when can I see the Ship form of yours. Not that it is necessary but i would like to see it if you don't mind."

Yuna simly smiled as the seed in his necklace glowed. Suddenly he foud himslf in a small opening with a huge tree with a vegetation around it. He found a small pedestal just about right for his size. He looked up to see red sky instead of the blue of Earth sky. He now realized he must be inside the Treeship control center. ( Imagine the center from Ayeka's ship in Tenchi muyo Episode 2). Yuna appeared near him in a flash of light.

" So how do you like it." she asked him. " It's beautiful " was Ranma's only reply who was still awestruck at the majesty of the Treeship. Yuna blushed at his complement. " Thank you Papa. We can explore the universe if you want. But we better stock food and other supplies before we go."

" I would like that. But where are we now. I don't remember earth having red sky."

" Well I teleported to Mars so we can avoid being seen. We can go back anytime you want. I will return to my seed form while teleporting. By the wat no one can remove the chain from your neck. I made sure it is permanently fixed there. I hope you don't mind."

" Nah it's fine actually. Can we now go back to earth. We can stock up our supplies and then go to Jurai to meet your mother Tsunami there. So what do you say to that."

" Fine Papa. We can do th..... . Wait I sense another Treeship nearby on of the younger ones on ...... Earth? What is it doing there. How come I did not sense it. Whats this? WHAT? Papa Mother is there on Earth. Why did I not sense her till now. Papa we have to go see he now. we have to" Yuna is starting to get hysterical.

Ranma hugged her to calm her down. "Yuna-chan calm down we will meet Tsunami. Shhhh calm down. She is here on earth we can meet her sooner. Just teleport to her location."

" Yes Papa." And in a flash they were gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Masaki Residence**

Tenchi was having a bad day. Ayeka and Ryoko had once again demolished a wall in the house and he had to repair it. If it was not worse, Waashu kidnapped him into her lab to perform experiments on him. Now he was in between Ryoko and Ayeka while they played tug of war with him as a rope. Mihoshi was reading manga and making comments and Kiyone was rebuffing them.

Katsuhito or also known as yosho watched his grandson with a little amusement. Waashu was gleefully studyng the results of the experiments she conducted on Tenchi. Sasami was as chipper as ever with Ryo-ohki on her shoulders as she prepared dinner.

Suddenly they all were jerked out of their works as they felt a displacement in the energy near them. Tenchi, Katsuhito and waashu quickly looked at each other and went to the door. They were nearing it when the bell rang. Katsuhito sent everyone back into the living room and went to see their guest. After a few moments, he entered into the living roo with a Young man about Tenchi's age. All the females in the room gained hearts in their eyes and drool formed in their mouths.

Black hair braided in a pig tail, blue gray eyes so deep that you could sink into them and a very handsome face with child like innocence. He wore a white chinese sleveless shirt which was sticking to his chest like second skin and black kung-fu pants. The muscles rippling with every movement he makes. Oh yes the females in the room ( Includind Sasami who is now looking 17 years of age and in extention Tsunami) felt the room suddenly getting hotter.

Behind him was a small girl of about Four years of age with a blue frock and her done in a pony tail with a red ribbon and looked just like the man with the same eyes.

Katsuhito cleared his throat to get their attention. " Welcome to the masaki residence. I am Katsuhito Masaki how can I help you?" He asked politely but he could feel strong Jurian power in the man.

Ranma coughed and introduced himself. " Hello I am Ranma Jurai. Sorry about this."

This immediately got everyones attention. But Ayeka was the first one to ask him. " Excuse me did you just say Jurai?"

Ranma nodded. " This is my daughter Yuna Jurai. As to how I got the name, well its a long stor..." He was interrupted when Yuna suddenly jumped up and ran to Sasami with a cry of 'MAMA'.

Every one looked at a bewildered Sasami who was now hugged tightly by the small girl.

" Mama" everyone echoed. Even Ranma looked shocked. He slowly extracted Yuna from the still shocked Sasami and looked into her excited eyes.

" Are you sure Yuna. She looks too young." He asked her.

" Yes Papa, I can sense my mother tsunami in her." The TMC looked at her slowly. Meanwhile Sasami got down from her shock and a look of recognition flashed in her eyes." Yuna-oh" she intoned.

Yuna happily noded from Ranma's arms. Sasami or rather Tsunami smiled and took Yuna into her arms and hugged her.

" Wait Yuna-oh. Is it not a Tree ship name." Ayeka asked bewildered. Ranma smiled and showed them the seed in his pendant. Waashu immediately squealed Guinea pig but was silenced by a glare from Sasami/Tunami. She then returned to cuddling Yuna.

Every looked at Ranma, their eyes demanding answers. Ranma sweatdropped. This was going to be a long evening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading every one. Please forgive any spelling or grammer mistakes. Please R&R.


	2. AN

**Author's Notes**

I have received a lot of questions about my story. So I will answer them as well as I can

First of all about the curse, I needed to remove the curse so that Yuna can exist. The form is a link to Ranma's soul and is required for the spirit bond.

As for the change in his personality, killing a person and living in constant life threatening situations changes a persons perspective.

The whole female understanding thing, I made it clear it was his own opinion.

Ranma is very intelligent. Or else how could he defeat all those opponents and create new move. He never did get a chance to use them outside of fighting.

About the light Hawk wings, I told Yuna can use the ten wings not Ranma. Also about rhe power ups, come on Ranma is that powerfull, beating Herb, Saffron and Orochi. It just that he got some new tricks. Dragon slave can also be done with Ki.

Ranma always wanted a person to love him selflessly, so that is the reason he accepted Yuna easily.

As the story name suggests, it is a new begining. There won't be much dicussion about his past. Also, about the Vaccum blades, that is a good question. I guess it can only be used in the planets atmosphere.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER-2**

'I am so screwed. Kami-sama must be against me.' Ranma sweated at the intense looks directed at him. Scratching the base of his pigtail, Ranma wondered how he should explain this situation. The look on the redhead face (Satan would be running for his mama if he ever saw the look on Washu's face.A/N : That is one freaky look.) did not put him at ease.

"Well young man we are waiting for an answer." Katsuhito was looking at the young man with a calculating look. 'Seems to be a warrior, a pridefull one that is. I wonder how he became a prince though.'

"Yes please do explain it." Ayeka was drooling, mentally of course, but remained stoic on the outside. If he is a prince she might get married to him. She was frustrated at Tenchi now that he is showing more interest at that vile harlot than her. She knew if Tenchi has to chose between them he would go for the ex-pirate.

Washu was busy in her own world daydreaming about all the experiments she would be doing on him. She would have to do a sperm sample collection. It was for pure scientific study of course. The fact that he was devilishly handsome with cute pigtail and yummy muscles that screamed to be touched had nothing to with it. Nope. She started drooling from the corner of her mouth.

Ryoko was sizing up her new prey. Oh it has nothing to do with the food aspect. Though she would love to bite into those rock hard muscles of his. She had Tenchi of course. He recently started paying more attention to her. But they are not official yet. 'Those muscles look so yummy. Wonder how much stamina he has. Oh I bet he could rav....( Lets not go into that. We do have to keet the rating at T).

Ryo-ohki at the same time 'Carrots..........carrots......carrots........' well lets leave it at thet.

Ranma took a deep breath started the tale of his life and adventure. 'I could get an award for this story or be the best fiction seller. Oh well it seems I have to explain my history.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two hours later**

Ranma finished his story and looked at his audience. They were quiet through the story but he could make out that they were angry looking at their facial expressions (ignoting the raging battle auras and the weapons in their hand which have mysteriously appeared when in the Neko-ken part).

Yuna who already knew this kept quiet silently enjoying her mother's embrace. Sasami/Tsunami were crying silently at the treatment Ranma had to undergo in his life. With true malice never experienced before she promised to dish out punishment to the NWC

Few hundred mile away several people in Nerima suddenly got chills racing up their spines. They shrugged it off thinking it was something else going on in Nerima.

Ayeka was now positively seething with righteous anger. Who could do such things to their family. Family is an important aspect in Jurian life. She decided to be extra nice to ranma and ask her father to make him her fiance. She was a woman after all and she would not let a nobe spirit like him escape. The gorgeous body of his had nothing to do with it at all. She is doing it it out of the kindness in her heart. Right.

Washu meanwhile was plotting several painfull experiments on the NWC. No one deserves that kind of life. 'Oh I would love to get my hand on that fat Panda. Changing him into a goey pulp only able to eat garbage looks very promising. Hmm.. this requires looking into.

Ryoko was sad at first understanding that kind of life. A kindered spirit who could understand her. This later grew into rage as the story continued. was ready to explode on the NWC. She would show them a real demon. Oh!Yes. Maybe Ranma would award her if she punishes the NWC. 'That would be very nice. He would wrap his arms around me and............(Ahem lets get back to the story now shall we.)

Tenchi for his part was glad that it was not him undergoing these problems. He really sympethized with Ranma on his multiple girl problem. Luckily for him it was not so difficult. He really like Ryoko but could not tell anyone becouse it would hurt Ayeka .

Katsuhito was angry. Being a Prince and a priest, he detests lies and greed. Genma Saotome will never leave from this shrine in one piece if he ever comes here. 'Thats a promise.' Seeing that no one has spoken he decided to let address Ranama.

"Well Ranma I would like to say sorry for you to have to go through all those things. As it seems that you have no home to go to currently I would like to welcome you to our home if you agree to it. You are a Jurian prince and it would be a disgrace on me if I let you wander around."

"Yes Lord Ranma. This is your Family now regardless of your past. Please consider to stay here." Ayeka pleaded.

The others were silent waiting for Ranma to answer.

Ranma choked back a sob at the acceptance these people who knew him only a few hours ago. He really longed to have a real home. Traveling all his child hood and living as a honor prisoner in the Tendo house left him depressed.

"Yes. I would love it. Thank you so much."

He did not hold back the tears that came out. He was embraced by Sasami and Yuna who gently held him while he cried to sleep looking at him with love and compassion in their eyes. Yes life with Ranma looked very good now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in the Heavens, a being looked at the scene in the Masaki house with a soft look in his eyes. He then let out a few snickers imagining what chaos would ensure now that Ranma has arrived in that not so peaceful location.

'Yes, a wild hores indeed' he chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for reading the story. i would like to notify that my other story "Harry Potter and The Protectors Orden Is up for adoption. Thsoe who are interested please leave a review or mail me.


End file.
